pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dodatek:Solucja do Black 2 i White 2/Sekcja 4
Miasto Castelia Miasto Castelia, dom wielu drapaczy chmur, a także największe miasto w Unovie. Elegancki statek pasażerski, Królewska Unova, dokuje blisko Centrum Pokémonów, a inne statki zapewniają transport do Miasta Virbank oraz do Ogrodu Wolności. Kanały Castelii dają możliwość dostania się do trudno-dostępnych miejsc w mieście. Kiedy ty i Hugh opuścicie statek, poprosi cię o zarejestrowanie go do twojego Xtransceivera. Teraz, kiedy zadzwonisz do niego, on da ci poradę dotyczącą twojego następnego celu podróży. Tata Roxie będzie tu czekać, więc możesz wrócić do Virbank w dowolnym momencie. Droga nad Oceanem Polowanie Arlekina Jak już wejdziesz na Drogę nad Oceanem, zatrzyma cię , reklamującego Polowanie Arlekina Castelii. Żeby ukończyć to 'polowanie', musisz zagadać do trzech innych Arlekinów, którzy są w mieście; jeden czeka w Biurze Medalu, drugi znajduje się w Bazie Analizy Przechodniów, a trzeci ukrywa się w budynku Firmy Walk. Arlekin reklamujący da ci Rower, dzięki czemu podróż przez miasto będzie szybsza. Kiedy już spotkasz trójkę innych Arlekinów, pogadaj z tym clownem jeszcze raz, a on przekaże ci . Brama do Mostu Brama we wschodniej części miasta prowadzi doStrzelistego Mostu. Porozmawiaj z ciemnowłosą kobietą wewnątrz, by otrzymać . Robotnik blokuje przejście na most; jego team jest zajęty inspekcją mostu, więc minie trochę czasu, nim zostanie ponownie otwarty. Królewska Unova W Doku Statku Pasażerskiego, Królewska Unova jest dostępna wieczorem za 1,000. Poprzez pokonaniu pewnej ilości Trenerów na statku możesz otrzymać nagrodę, ale zarówno Trenerzy, jak i nagroda zmieniają się w zależności od dnia. Po pewnym upływie czasu statek wróci do portu. | |} } |2|507|Herdier|Male| |183|Marill|Male| }} |2|406|Budew|Female| |540|Sewaddle|Female| }} |2|504|Patrat|Male| |041|Zubat|Male| }} |2|509|Purrloin|Female| |133|Eevee|Male| }} |1|509|Purrloin|Female| }} |1|506|Lillipup|Male| }} |1|239|Elekid|Female| }} |2|543|Venipede|Male| |054|Psyduck|Male| }} |2|519|Pidove|Male| |504|Patrat|Male| }} |} Firma Walk 1 piętro Firma Walk stoi na lewo od Arlekina. Wewnątrz, Woźny blisko wejścia da ci , dzięki czemu Pokémon zyskuje doświadczenie nawet, jeśli nie został wystawiony do walki. Po prawej, żeńska As Trenerów zapyta, z jakim Pokémonem zacząłeś podróż, a potem da ci specjalny przedmiot; dla , dla a, czy też dla a. Pierwszy z trzech poszukiwanych Arlekinów siedzi przy innym stole. 47 piętro Walcz z Pracownikiem blisko windy, by otrzymać kilka i, potem stocz walkę z Pracownikiem w środku pokoju, dzięki czemu otrzymasz 5 i. Blisko Pracowniczki leży , a Naukowiec powierzy ci . 55 piętro Weź Eter po lewej, potem idź na prawo, by spotkać Woźnego z parteru. Starszy pan był kiedyś Prezesem Firmy Walk, a teraz ten tytuł nosi jego wnuk. Kiedy go pokonasz, powie iż jego marzeniem jako prezes jest stworzyć urządzenie, które pozwoli ludziom rozmawiać z Pokémonami. Molo Jedności Molo Jedności jest naprzeciwko Wąskiej Ulicy, w środkowo-zachodniej części miasta. Niebieski statek przewozi ludzi do Wieży Jedności, która jest dostępna tylko po wykonaniu międzynarodowej wymiany. Molo Wolności Statek na najbardziej wysuniętym na zachód molo płynie do Ogrodu Wolności. Przeciwieństwie do gier Black i White, Przepustka Wolności nie jest wymagana, by dostać się na wyspę. Ogród Wolności Ogród Wolności jest wyspą, która została zakupiona 200 lat temu przez bogatego człowieka, który chciał świata, w którym ludzie i Pokémony mogli sobie żyć na wolności. Latarnia morska na środku wyspy ma mały pokój z dowodem, że niegdyś samotnie tu żył mały Pokémon. Baza Analizy Przechodniów Kiedy wejdziesz do Bazy Analizy Przechodniów naprzeciwko Molo Wolności i pogadasz z głównym badaczem, przydzieli cię do pracy statystyka. Ta fucha pozwala ci odbierać żądania Ankiety Przechodnia i rozmawiać z innymi graczami. Żeby otrzymać różne przedmioty, wypełnij kwestionariusz. A badacz wynagrodzi cię kiedy ukończysz wszystkie ankiety. Ulica Castelii Budynek Ulicy Castelii W budynku po lewej stronie ulicy, Gitarzystka z jedenastego piętra da ci TM44 (Odpoczynek). Game Freak 22 piętro Naprzeciwko ulicy znajduje się budynek Game Freak, a w nim ludzie, którzy stworzyli Pokémon Black 2 i White 2. Możesz stoczyć bitwę z Morimoto i Nishino raz na dzień z każdym. Koło nic leży też Ożywiacz. Jeśli spotkasz się z Dyrektorem Gry w jego biurze po ukończeniu Pokédexu, nagrodzi cię certyfikatem, który będzie na ścianie w twojej sypialni. Ulica Trybu Castelijskie Lody Ta lodziarnia oferuje swój słynny przysmak klientom tylko raz na dzień. Te pyszne rożki eliminują wszelkie problemu zdrowotne, jakie twój Pokémon mógłby mieć. Można je zakupić indywidualnie lub w tuzinie za 100 sztuka o każdej porze roku, za wyjątkiem zimy. Studio Castelia Naprzeciwko Castelijskich Lodów jest Studio Castelia, które wystawia przeróżne malowidła od tutejszych artystów. Facet blisko rzeźb chce zobaczyć co każdy dzień inny typ Pokémona. Jeśli pokażesz mu Pokémona poprawnego typu, wynagrodzi cię Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, bądź też Aspear Jagodą. Wąska Ulica Kiedy będziesz mijać śmietnik koło Sonata Café, człowiek szukających swoich okularów słonecznych zatrzyma cię i da ci TM70 (Błysk). Sonata Café Po środkowo-lewej stronie miasta jest Sonata Café. Wielu ludzi zatrzymuje się tu po długim dniu harówki. może nauczyć się od Muzykanta , a menadżer da ci podczas twojej pierwszej wizyty w kafejce. Ulica Sali Zachodni budynek Na pierwszym piętrze jest trzech ludzi; Krytyk Imion, dziewczyna koło stołu to Fryzjerka Pokémonów, a kobieta to . Biuro Medali jest na drugim piętrze; tu możesz sprawdzić swą Rangę Medali oraz liczbę Medali. Po uzbieraniu 50 Medali odwiedź to biuro, by zobaczyć ceremonię podniesienie twojej rangi z pierwszej na drugą. Na trzecim piętrze jest laboratorium Fennel; ona i jej asystentka wyjaśnią ci mechanizm , podczas gdy Amanita powie o PC Boxach i KumploNotatniku. Zniknięcie Burgha Clyde blokuje wejście do Sali Castelii, i powiadamia cię, że Burgha na razie nie ma tutaj. Wówczas wtedy pojawi się dziewczynka o imieniu Iris, która była Liderką Sali Opelucid. Wasza dwójka porozmawia o Zespole Plazma, kiedy ona powie, że może wiedzieć o miejscu, gdzie podejrzani mogą się ukrywać. Podążaj za nią na wschód Drogą nad Oceanem do Kciukowego Molo koło Bramy do Strzelistego Mostu, tam możesz wejść do Kanałów Castelii. Hugh nagle się pojawia i wchodzi do tunelu bez mrugnięcia okiem więc lepiej mieć go teraz na oku w Kanałach. Kanały Castelii Poziom wody w Kanałach Castelii zmienia się w zależności od pory roku. Podczas gdy w wiosnę i lato wody się podnoszą, to podczas jesieni i zimy poziom wody opada, a w międzyczasie nowe tereny stają się dostępne, podczas gdy inne są niedostępne. Podróżowanie poprzez Kanały jest jedyną metodą, by dostać się na Tylną Ulicę i do Parku Castelii. Wewnątrz Kanałów twój rywal proponuje, żeby nasza dwójka ze sobą współpracowała. Będzie ci pomagać w walce z dzikimi Pokémonami, ale nie w walkach z innymi Trenerami. Po każdej bitwie będzie leczyć twoich podopiecznych, więc można to wykorzystać, jeśli trenujesz swój team. Tak długo, jak z nim współpracujesz, dzikie Pokémony będą się pojawiać w parach, więc jeśli chcesz złapać któregoś z nich, najpierw znokautuj jednego z nich. |Jan|Feb|May|Jun|Sep|Oct=Przejdź przez wodę po drewnianej desce i skręć w lewo.|Mar|Apr|Jul|Aug|Nov|Dec=Kieruj się na zachód suchym kanałem, by dostać się do schodów na północy. }}Na końcu chodnika jest a także para . Kiedy ty i twój rywal pokonacie ich w Podwójnej Walce, uciekną, mówiąc iż złapali Pokémona, którego potrzebowali. Hugh zamierza jeszcze trochę się rozejrzeć za Żołdakami Plazma, ale wtedy Burgh, Lider Sali, pojawia się i stwierdza, że nie zauważył żadnych innych podejrzanych. Hugh daje ci HM04 (Siła) jako podziękowanie za twoją pomoc, a potem zostawia nas. Wówczas wtedy z jaskini na północy wychodzi tajemniczy człowiek w białym płaszczu i wydaje się, że obserwował twoją walkę. Chwali sposób, w jakim walczyłem, po czym nas opuszcza. Burgh również wychodzi z kanałów, więc teraz możemy spokojnie badać kanały. Nie tak daleko na południu są schody prowadzące do Parku Castelii. To malutki park zawierający wysoką oraz ciemną trawę, , i mężczyznę który mówi nam, że odtąd zaczynała się budowa Castelii. |Jan|Feb|May|Jun|Sep|Oct=Idź na południe od schodów, potem udaj się na zachód od Woźnego Felixa. Podnieś i idź dalej na zachód do następnej wysepki. Od północno-zachodniego kąta idź na północ, a dotrzesz do Doktora Heatha oraz po prawej. W najbliższym pomieszczeniu, pani Naukowiec próbuje zmienić truciznę w lek, i w zależności od wyników jej eksperymentu da ci albo Miksturę, , bądź też Ożywiacz raz na dzień. Ponownie idź na południe, potem na zachód, by dotrzeć do . Teraz idź na wschód i skieruj się do wyjścia; pora wyzwać kolejną Salę na walkę!|Mar|Apr|Jul|Aug|Nov|Dec=Skieruj się na południe od schodów i sprawdź wysepkę na zachód od Woźnego Felixa, by zyskać . Idź dalej na zachód do następnej wysepki, by dotrzeć do Doktora Heatha i kilka . W najbliższym pomieszczeniu, pani Naukowiec próbuje zmienić truciznę w lek, i w zależności od wyników jej eksperymentu da ci albo Miksturę, , bądź też Ożywiacz raz na dzień. Teraz idź na wschód i skieruj się do wyjścia; pora wyzwać kolejną Salę na walkę!}} Sala Castelii Sala Castelii specjalizuje się w Robaczych Pokémonach, a budynek ma motyw oparty na kokonach. Kilka z kokonów jest złączonych ze sobą jedwabnymi nićmi, więc kiedy zbliżysz się do kokonów, one cię wciągną i przetransportują do innego. Kilka z nich ma więcej, niż jedno wejście, a kierunek, w którym cie zabiorą zależy od tego, do jakiej szczeliny wchodzisz. Walcz z Arlekinem Gary'm i wejdź do wschodniego kokonu od prawej strony, potem stocz walkę z Arlekinem Andersem i wejdź do następnego kokonu z lewej strony, by dotrzeć do Burgha. i Burgha mają podwójną podatność na ataki Ogniste oraz Latające, Shelmet i Karrablast są narażeni na ruchy Ogniste, Latające oraz Kamienne, podczas gdy jest podatny na ruchy Wodne i Kamienne. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie wykorzystać ich słabości, alternatywną taktyką może być użycie TM70 (Błysk) by obniżyć celność jego Pokémonów. Tryb Łatwy/Tryb Normalny |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize= 2640|Tryb Łatwy}}/ 2880|Tryb Normalny}} |class=Lider |name=Burgh |game=B2W2 |location=Sala Castelii |pokemon=3 }}| / |gender=male |type1=Robak |type2=Trawa |ability=Leaf Guard|abilitypl=Straż Liści |move1=String Shot|move1pl=Strzał Nicią|move1type=Robak|move1cat=Statusowy |move2=Razor Leaf|move2pl=Ostry Liść|move2type=Trawa|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Struggle Bug|move3pl=Waleczny Insekt|move3type=Robak|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Protect|move4pl=Ochrona|move4type=Normalny|move4cat=Statusowy}} | / |gender=male |type1=Robak |type2=Kamienny |ability=Sturdy|abilitypl=Wytrwałość |move1=Smack Down|move1pl=Strącenie|move1type=Kamienny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Faint Attack|move2pl=Znikający Atak|move2type=Mrok|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Rock Polish|move3pl=Skalne Tarcie|move3type=Kamienny|move3cat=Statusowy |move4=Struggle Bug|move4pl=Waleczny Insekt|move4type=Robak|move4cat=Specjalny}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry|heldpl=Sitrus Jagoda |gender=male |type1=Robak |type2=Trawa |ability=Swarm|abilitypl=Rój |move1=Razor Leaf|move1pl=Ostry Liść|move1type=Trawa|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Cut|move2pl=Cięcie|move2type=Normalny|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=String Shot|move3pl=Strzał Nicią|move3type=Robak|move3cat=Statusowy |move4=Struggle Bug|move4pl=Waleczny Insekt|move4type=Robak|move4cat=Specjalny}} Tryb Wyzwania |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize= 3120 |class=Lider |name=Burgh |game=B2W2 |location=Sala Castelii |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | |} |} Po walce, Burgh jako dowód twojego zwycięstwa wręczy ci Odznakę Insektów, przez co wszystkie Pokémony do poziomu 40 będą posłuszne. Co więcej, daje ci też TM76 (Waleczny Insekt). Centralna Plaza Pogadaj ze starszym panem koło fontanny, dzięki czemu otrzymasz tzw. Funfest Mission Entralinku, Train with Martial Artists. Po za nim, jest też mężczyzna w białym płaszczu, który nazywa się Colress i spyta cię o walkę dla celów badawczych. Będzie na ciebie czekać na . Ulica do Trasy 4 w budynku po lewej, starszy mężczyzna da ci na pierwszym piętrze. Po prawej stronie ulicy są dwa budynki. Na 47 piętrze w południowym budynku, dziewczyna przekaże ci TM45 (Przyciąganie). Zaś w północnym budynku, Naukowiec na pierwszym piętrze da ci , ale tylko jeśli twój Pokédex zarejestrował co najmniej 40 różnych gatunków, a na 47 piętrze leży . *